Don't say a word
by Mana D. Campbell
Summary: If he'd heard the rumor right, then his name was. . .Sorey, and the man who healed him earlier was Mikleo, the dude who flew in the are was Zaveid, that weird lady was who wouldn't stop smiling at him was Lailah and of course the blonde girl who was the epitome of sunshine herself was Edna. Such a headache group. Allen was having a headache by this point.
1. Chapter 1

Allen was dying, he was _dying._ Death was a foreign concept to him and yet it was still painfully familiar. He was used to pain, used to the feeling of having his bone crushed and twist and snap, he was used to seeing his blood vessels burst and cut and sometimes pop, and also the fleeting moment when everything becomes numb and it was as if he was conscious but not. He should have died, well he did died, but he was not suppose to be brought back to life again. Especially not as a Seraph. It was awful how he couldn't time no matter the number of time he fling himself from a cliff.

But now, with simply no way to be save -he was being eaten after all- but the monster was sure being slow at it. Maybe he should shove himself deeper into the mouth, and why does the monster start with his torso? Why can't it go straight to the upper body, that way it would be faster. But then again, this monster was giving him something that he always wanted. . .so, he doesn't care. As long as he can finally die in the end-

A stream of water gushes forward, and Allen, along with the monster flew from the sudden force. With the monster's mouth gaped open, Allen was free and he does not enjoy falling from such height -that's why he always choose the medium height cliff to fall- and since this was not his day, like really not his day, Allen screamed, not because he was falling but because his life was shit and he wants others to suffer along with him by screaming like a banshee. He could see other people below him, _weird_ people, now, he wasn't the one to talk of experience, but having blue hair certainly beat his white. Cause unlike blue, a minority of the world have white hair. Allen felt a bit better.

"I got you kid," Someone said, an arm wrapping around his waist. Allen immediately panicked, glancing back at the older male who was soaring through the sky like a _motherfucking_ bird. Well not like a bird, but you get the point.

He landed softly onto the ground, gently putting Allen down as he glance at the fight with a look of concern. "Edna, you take care of him!" he shouts before he rushes over.

Not a second later, a girl appears, seemingly not older then him and certainly not taller. But who could just, judging the current situation they were most like Seraph like him and he'd seen some that had passed centuries. She stares down at him with a neutral expression, blonde hair flowing along with the wind. "You legs. . ." Edna mutters under her breath, and Allen glanced down at what she was implying and grimaced, the sight of your own shredded limbs was not something you want to see everyday. No wonder the monster took such a long time to eat him, it didn't manage to pass the bone yet.

"I should have broken it earlier so it will be easier," Allen muttered loudly, talking his thoughts, which much to say, was a huge surprised for the other Seraph.

A deafening screech raked his ear, much louder then what he had screamed earlier, and with another loud cry and a very dramatic movement, a burst of light erupted, and a soft thump followed soon after. Allen doesn't need to glance back to know what was going on. And so, he continues staring at his still shredded leg, watching as the broken veins and capillaries knots back together slowly and his muscles fibers trying to zip back the tear. A bit pg but he'd seen this process numerous of time before, so it was nothing.

Allen wished he had some sharp object, so he can tear it open again and hopes that the increase loss of blood might do the job of killing him. Oh, and how easily his hope was crushed. The blue haired boy from earlier crouched besides him, hands enveloping his legs, water came from the open palm. There was something on his lap, a long staff. _An arte,_ the voice inside his head whispers. And his chest clenches.

The low murmurs stops and eventually, the other Seraph sigh as he glanced at the leg once again. The flesh was now fine, only a red marring covering his skin."You need to rest for a couple of days, probably don't walk until it's fully healed-"

But Allen doesn't let the older male finish and instead forcefully pushed himself in a standing position, his legs wobbled under him and it almost gave up, Allen sigh as he took a step and another and another until his leg is finally used to the pain. After all, unless the bone is affected, he could still walk.

"Thank you for your help," Allen says as he bowed slightly, he then continues to walk on the forest ground. But not even after a short distance, he was called again.

"Wait!" A voice called, and Allen stops in his track, his body freezing, after all, it had been such a long time since any human had called him. _Human, huh? I too had been a human once._

Allen turned his heals, coming face to face with a pair of vibrant green eyes, his own silver eyes scrunches slightly, reading that being in front of him. _Bright._ This man was too bright, from the way he smile and the way his eyes brightened up when Allen faced him. It was obnoxious actually, Allen had never been _bright_ , not even in his human life. It was a wonder how he managed to turn into a Seraph.

"This place has a high concentration of malevolence so it's safer if you don't go towards there," the young man said.

Allen was concerned, how can his human tell- Oh, he gets it. The Shepherd and his ragtag group of Seraph. All the more reason to avoid him. If he'd heard the rumors right, then his name was. . .Sorey, and the man who healed him earlier was Mikleo, the dude who flew in the are was Zaveid, that weird lady was who wouldn't stop smiling at him was Lailah and of course the blonde girl who was the epitome of sunshine herself was Edna.

Such a headache group. Allen was having a headache by this point, either by their _brilliance_ or the malevolence that Sorey had mentioned earlier.

He was leaning towards the first one.

Allen smiles -the first one in a long time- in annoyance, he doesn't care if ahead of him was the mouth of a volcano, thick malevolence or the Lord of Chaos himself, he will walk where he wants to. And no one will stop him,

"Thank you for your concern Shepherd, but I must continue my journey," Allen said with that smile on his face, bordering politeness. He doesn't want to deal with anything at the current moment.

"You're a Seraph, right?" Sorey ask him yet another question. And Allen mentally groaned, the people at the back laugh as if they could read his thought, he hopes they can't. But the way the the Lailah starred at him made his skin crawl.

"Yes. . ." Allen answers, unsure of what to do, he took a step backward, biting his tongue to stop himself from crying in pain at the unexpected movement.

"You're hurt," Sorey says yet again, and why was he still here? Didn't he mentioned that there was a lot of malevolence in the are? Then why doesn't he go purge it?

"Yes," Allen says, a bit louder then before. He took another step backwards. "But I'll be fine, am used to pain" He doesn't even let the Shepherd continue before he turned his heels and sprint.

Leaving quite a shocked Shepherd at the back, thankfully he didn't run after him, probably since he was being held by five Seraph. But no less, Allen smiled gratefully at them -the first sincere smile he had done since a long time-

Allen doesn't know where he was headed, but it was as if a ghost of the past was leading him, making his feet move on it's own accord and his eyes trained on the surrounding. There was a dreaded feeling latched on his chest, an old sorrow reviving, _just like at that time, upon the old graveyard with the full moon as their spectator._

He wants to die, he _must_ die, before that demon is released and he could no longer control himself. He will not be turned into a tool, just this once, why can't there be kindness without string attached?

* * *

 **Okay, I now that I have five. . .four? stories that is still in the process of writing but. . .I just couldn't calm down the urge and do it. So sorry. But other then that, I just watched TOZ and I'm afraid if I did something wrong. And since I stopped at the anime, where Sorey turned Alicia into a square I don't really know what's happening.**

 **I know the ending where Sorey went to sleep and he then saved Mikleo from falling which is a parallel to the first episode. But that's about it.**

 **Can someone give me a summary of what happened, I don't really quite understand Maotelus and Sorey's idea about sleeping and all. So I'll appreciate it if you give me a summary about what happens after Sorey's first meeting with the Lord of Chaos.**

 **With Love,**

 **Mana**


	2. Chapter 2

"He seems to be. . .in a hurry," Lailah says loudly, upon watching the retreating figure of the child.

"To die, yes," Edna says.

Zaveid looks at Edna startled upon that comment, "What do you mean dying?"

Edna doesn't face him, she stayed silent and Zaveid knows by experience that she will never answer him even if she was thrown 1000 feet in the air -he'd tried that once- and also by experience, he will probably find himself in the mouth of a volcano if she managed track him down. They were opposing elements after all.

Edna face retains it's usual passiveness, only looking at the confused Lailah who never brake her gaze on Edna after her previous comment. "He was eager to be consumed, so isn't it natural to think that he wants to die?"

"Nobody wants to die," Lailah replied with a look of deep concern, "At least. . .not without a reason," her voice weigh slightly, as if she wasn't confident in what she was saying.

"No matter what reason, we should hurry," Sorey says, his emerald eyes observing the swirling black mist in the sky, eyebrows furrows in concern at the darkening sky. The reason why they came here in the first place, the birth of a dragon. "Something is going on at there. . .and it's happening fast!"

* * *

Allen ran and ran and ran, he wasn't sure why he was running, but there's just this itchy feeling that the world was moving just too slow in his taste and how he wants to be faster, he didn't particularly know where he was headed, just guided by the ghost of the past. But surely, this place was oddly familiar. Whether it was how _dead_ the forest becomes the deeper he treks deeper into the forest or just how desolate this place is. He just can't shake the feeling of nostalgia on his chest.

He'd just met a human before, a Shepherd with such bright, emerald eyes, it. . . _to the point he felt guilty from even laying his eyes on it_ , in fear that he might tarnish something so pure and innocent. It might sound crazy, but Allen was actually afraid to meet them again, he and them are such a contrast. . .He doesn't know how to handle such thing like that. Especially with all the gossips from humans, seeing someone being so devoted at something, especially on their own free will makes him want to cry. He doesn't know why, but he just does, there was a girl he encountered once, someone who wants to dance along with the wind, for an Earth Seraph it was actually quite hard. She tries and tries, he'd cried actually, seeing her earnestly.

"That was stupid of me. . ." he muttered to himself, silver eyes know focusing at the scenery ahead. And damn, how can he now _felt_ it sooner, this was a suicide mission, going somewhere with such thick malevolence. Maybe he should heed the Shepherd warning after all, but then again, dying had always been his sidequest. "It's okay. . ." he says quietly to assure himself, not to be frightened and carry on his step, "this is your responsibility,"

No debt left.

He slowed down -the world finally catching up to his pace- eyes warily searching for the source of the malevolence, the eye of the hurricane, and sought out for it. There was the dull throbbing of his left eye, and the mark over it seemed to burn as he ran closer. The scenery starts changing around him, from where lies majestic trees and occasionly barren land now lies an open field of rock. There was no mountain, no cliff not and highlands. But still, the preassure here was immense, but he couldn't care less about it now the roaring figure infront of him. What important was where he was standing, cause no woder he was feeling such an old sorrow reviving, this was the strart, the very place where he took the path of his journey. . .

Dusty grey of ash falls down from the sky, and the sky rumbles again, threatening to spill open her stomach, it mimicked the scene from that day, snow dancing in the wind as it slowly covers the ground. . . _And he was crying for once, a reaction from where you were in too much pain, and somehow, it was as if he was dying again, though the only difference was that man won't save him this time. That man was dead, he'd killed him. . .he. . .them. . .who betrayed who. Allen. . .Allen doesn't understand anymore. . .The moon, such a noble spectator of this unfolding chains of event, glared down at him, it was cold, freezing him to the point and it was as if he was transported back in time, to the time when he was dying, of cruel winter and starvation. . ._

 _He doesn't understand. . .why is white to be thought of as a pure existence?_

Staring blankly at the sky, his footsteps begins to falter. Wrong. What happened to this place?

Blocks of rocks stand the Earth like an unsolved puzzle piece, carved from the cliff ahead. Scattered remains of tree carved towards the sky, skeletal branches in a prayer. Even if this place was desolate once, it was never this bad. . .

Oh.

There's a hellion on top of the cliff.

What a surprise. . .it's a dragon. . .

Wow! How did he not noticed it sooner?

Huh, so that's why the malevolence was so strong. . .But still a bit weak for a dragon.

A newborn perhaps.

That might work.

"Don't stay here, it's dangerous!" the previous voice called, a hand grasping his shoulder and drawing back.

Allen repels at the sudden touch, jumping back as he swing his arms in an ark. The voice was registered late in his mind as it took him a couple of moment to register the owner of the voice. Allen blinked a few times, "Oh," he says dumbfoundedly. "Bye!"

But before he could make any move, the ground wraps around his legs and to his knees, stopping him from any further movement. Edna walks towards him, hitting his head with her umbrella.

"Now where are you going?" the girl says, leaning towards him.

"Just a traveller. Anywhere my feet takes me," Allen says through gritted teeth, silver eyes hardening against green.

"Edna. . .it's not nice to _prison_ people like that. . ." A pleasant voice says, and another Seraph enters his line of vision, a mixture of white and red, Lailah. Edna sigh, pulling away from Allen as she returns back to her group. The ground retreated, giving Allen back his freedom. "I'm sorry about that," Lailah apologize, smiling softly.

Allen simply nods, turning his attention towards the young Shepherd besides her. "You probably should take care of that first, and I be off-"

"Wait!" the fire Seraph continues. "Ummm. . .Edna made a comment earlier and we cannot let you go. . ." her voice wavered at the end, but still, he got the message.

Allen starred, simply boring his eyes onto the group in front of him. Mainly, the person where he'd clearly mentioned doesn't want to defile.

Well, fuck.

Maybe he should make a run for it. . .

Leather wraps around his wrist and Allen all but want to pulverize the wind Seraph in their group. He glared at them, he glared at all of them. "Fuck you!"

First impression be dammed.

Fuck them, and their eight generations.

The Shepherd all but chuckles, scratching his chin with his gloved hand and Mikleo simply sigh as he face palms. Zaveid tug his belt slightly, to bring attention to himself. "Well sorry kid. . ."

Allen spits at him, snarling, "Go fuck yourself!"

And meanwhile, the forgotten Drake wants to announce his existence after he was thoroughly forgotten by them. After all, what is more fun then a sneak attack of a soon-to-be dragon?

It was quiet hilarious actually, seeing them rushing into battle position as the Drake was literally behind them. The malevolence thickening and that was all the indication that they need that it was about to hatch. Allen was manhandled, as he was simply pushed to the water Seraph, Mikleo and the belt tied around his staff.

Edna was in front of them, casting a barrier to the Drake so he was imprisonment. And Sorey. . .well he was. . .certainly questionable. . .?

Okay. . .Ummm. . .Lailah and he becomes one and. . .fuck. . .

A strangled sound came from Allen's throat, gaining a questionable look from Mikleo who was casting a healing arte. "Resilient Aid. . .!" There was judgement in his eyes, oh, Allen could see it.

To be honest, anyone would give him that look if the sound of a drowning lizard came from him. He would look at him.

But, after ten minutes or so, Allen sorta understand what's happening. Though it was clearly annoying when he have to move each time Sorey made a mistake and Mikleo wants to save him, and each time he qas headbutted by the staff and how stupid this situation was.

 _"The Shepherd brings forth salvation. . ." a tale once said._

"So this is salvation, huh?" Allen laugh dryly.

"This is saving. . ." the water Seraph mutters beside him, out of breath as the two of them were ambushed by hellhounds earlier.

"You are wrong," Allen replies, gripping the wrapped leather on his wrist and tugs it. He pulls at it, snapping the worn out leather as he had move constantly.

The situation had now escalated, as the malevolence becomes a magnet for even more hellion and now, each Seraph have their own share. It was clear to see where the battle is going. Now, instead with Lailah, Sorey is instead with Edna, pushing back against the Drake. But Allen. . .he could see the exhaustion in his bone, and cracks in their attacks. The two of them could only do much.

 _What weak salvation that is. . ._

"I don't understand. . .what is salvation?"

There was a cry from somewhere in the field, but Allen can't concentrate enough to tell who. He can't distinguish whether the voices was coming from his mind or the battle, the line between dreams and reality have become far too deluded by this point.

"Someone. . .answer me, won't you?"

That glazed eyes, and unnerving smile, it brought a chill up Mikleo's back. That child, he just stood there, half-focused on his surrounding. And that smile of his. . .those glowing mercury. . .

"Please, tell me. . ." The child continues to say, his eyes traveling to Mikleo. "What does it mean to save?"

Ah, it burns, the talisman around him as it stops him from moving. Allen was shook out from his dazed state. He didn't know what had happen in that time, but it appears, nothing change much as he was bounded once again.

His eyes was downcast, starring along the string of burning paper wrapped around his chest. He brought his head up, meeting the glance of a certain human that others had come to know and love "What do you want?"

"I want you to follow me," came the reply of the Shepherd.

"Why should I?" came the reply from the old child.

"Why shouldn't you?" it came immediately after, not leaving him much time to take a rest from socializing.

Allen was actually shocked, never had he have someone pursuing him like this, okay, a couple of times. . .those pedo. . .uhmm. . .okay, he contemplates, "You got a point,"

* * *

 **This was. . .actually hard to write. Like, I almost gave up, like, how does Allen join actually and just write anything. Okay, so while Allen was being a creep and go all salvation and stuff to Mikleo, the rest already conquered the Drake and now I remember that I didn't mention the Seraph that was turned into the Drake in rhw first place. . .huh. . .okay, ignore everything and the purpose of the chapter is just Allen joining. M'kay?**

 **With love,**

 **Mana**


	3. Chapter 3

_Maybe. . .just maybe. . .he's not meant to be happy. Maybe he really is cursed._

 _After all, each time he yearns for happiness, tragedy comes into play and there's no stopping it. And this time it was no different._

 _It was winter when he first died, snow waltzing down the air in a dance with the winds. And it too was winter when this happen, he doesn't understand what exactly happen, but it has something to do with death._

 _Mana Walker died, the man that had took care of him when he was first turned into a Seraph. But it was a lie. He was not meant to be revived._

 _A mistake. His father had made a mistake. And he shall be punished for it._

 _The man that had took care of him when everyone else had only cursed him. Even if the affection wasn't directly for him, even if the kindness wasn't meant for him. . .it was the best he had been given._

 _He was not a selfish person. So he was grateful at anything he was given. Mana Walker is the same._

 _And so, by his decision, Mana Walker does not deserve to be punished. The responsibility of creating a demon, he shall shoulder it._

 _That man doesn't deserve any suffering._

 _"Mana. . ." the child cried out, watching the snow fall from the heaven with his eyes. He can't move, his body won't listen. There was too much blood. "It's okay. . ."_

 _Was he smiling? He wasn't sure. Mana was always urging him to smile, he likes children that smiles. . .Mana too was always smiling._

 _"I will take care of everything. . ."_

* * *

They had settled at an inn, renting two rooms for the specific gender. Each room have two beds meaning the boys have to share each. Allen doesn't want to sleep, he doesn't want to sleep in the same bed with someone that doesn't even wear a shirt. But they won't allow him not to rest, so Allen will be escaping when they're all asleep.

Since Sorey was a human, they'd need to find food. Allen had forgotten that human need to eat to survive.

"And we'll be joining?" He ask loudly, it was weird for Seraph to eat actually. He hasn't in months.

"It's fun to try out human food," Lailah had said as she clasped her hand together. "Besides, we have money to buy enough food for all of us,"

"Huh," Allen says as he nods, he doesn't exactly understand that.

Allen. Even when he was a human, had never heard this type of food. Stale bread and rotten fruit was always his diet. So he was thoroughly shocked when he opens the menu.

"What is this?" He gasped loudly, eyes scanning the list of food and drinks.

The Shepherd chuckles besides him, and so did the rest of the table. The other humans are giving them the bad eyes, but Allen doesn't care, it's not like they're able to do anything to them.

"Never seen food before," Sorey jokes, poking Allen's cheek with his finger. Allen doesn't mind that actually.

"It's not that," Allen says quietly, still awe-struck. "Even when I was a human, I had never eaten anything like this,"

And suddenly, the table became silent, Allen glanced up from his menu, wondering why they weren't talking anymore. He made eye contact with everyone, but none of them tried to look at him in the eyes.

"But I guess, it's because I was a waif and the only food I can barely earn was bread and rotten fruits," Allen says jokingly, trying to crack a few smile, but it seems like no one was humored. He chuckles, trying to let the other follow him, but no one did and so he quiet down.

Allen cleared his throat and turned to Sorey, who was reacting the same as the others. But he was human and so he wasn't suppose to be that affected. "Can you help me choose?" Allen asked, handing Sorey his menu.

Sorey laugh awkwardly, taking the menu in his hands. "Sure. . ."

Allen won't try to joke anymore. A moment later, the waiter comes and Allen gets to try a bowl of mushroom soup. Maybe eating is actually fun.

* * *

Sleep comes next, and as mentioned earlier, it's not something that Allen wants to do. So after a couple of hour when he was sure that everyone was in deep slumber, Allen escapes through the window. He didn't go somewhere far, just perching on top of the inn's rooftop.

It's been awhile since he had last slept, the last time would be seven months ago when he was stranded in a cave and there was absolutely nothing to do. So he welcomes the nightmares that came with sleep instead, at least he was doing something. He wishes that it was snowing, at least he'll be in an area that he was used to, Allen also like the summer, when he could feel the warmth that comes from the sun. Spring was nice too, but all those bright colors annoys him and autumn by far was the second best, it's peaceful, and there's this sort of calming affect on him when he sees all those dry trees on the ground. But winter. . .winter was tied so much to his emotion.

"You're not sleeping?" A voice ask, and it took Allen a couple of moments that the voice was not a fragment of his memories.

Allen looks up, blinking a few time to clear his image. It was startling to suddenly see a bright figure sitting besides him, Allen was not used to bright colors.

"No. . ." Allen answers, shaking his head.

Mikleo says nothing besides him, and this was the first time Allen had seen him leaving Sorey's side. Allen guess, Mikleo trust the others to keep Sorey safe when he's not around.

"Why are you here?" Allen ask this time, swinging his legs at the edge of the roof.

"Lailah sent me to check on you," Mikleo answers in a neutral toned voice. "Are you fine?" he continues to ask.

"I don't know. . ." Allen replies, shaking off the uncertainty in his chest. "It's confusing. . ."

"What?" Mikleo continues to ask, and this time, Allen could hear a hint of curiosity laced in his voice.

Such a pure emotion, Allen can't help smile. "The world is so confusing," Allen answers. "This age of Chaos," Allen says loudly, and he's sure, that the other Seraphim below them could here him. "I'm excited to see what the world will turn into at the end!"

"You're not afraid?" Mikleo still question, his voice wavering.

And Allen's smile died down, his voice only above a whisper. "You're attached to something aren't you?" it's no question, something that is too obvious. But Allen was dealing with a child here, so he have to talk like this. "You're afraid of losing something you hold dear to you," it was a statement now.

"Aren't you afraid of losing something too?" Mikleo ask, and that answers Allen's previous question.

"Me?" Allen says in a lilting voice, as if he was mocking something. Himself. "I have lost everything from the very beginning!" he was resenting himself, his past self for cursing him into this.

"So that's why; I'm not afraid anymore,"

Mikleo sat there silently besides him, using his staff as a leverage. His shoulder hung and Allen notice how he was gripping his staff tightly. "You should sleep," Allen says softly. "Even if you're a Seraph your body is still not used to this,"

"It's okay," Allen says as he saw the other Seraph hesitate. "I can handle everything,"

At sunrise it was Lailah this time who approaches him, giving Allen a stern look.

"We're leaving,"

* * *

 **This will be the dynamic of Allen's personality. That's all.**

 **With love,**

 **Mana**


	4. Finale

I would like to say sorry for every wrong that I had done. I am deleting this account.


	5. Goodbye

So it seems this is the second time I'm leaving. I'm heartbroken really, seeing as I had enjoyed this site very much. But I can't continue on writing anymore. I'm don't have a lot of time to write anymore and I think it's best if I leave, you might see me commenting on stories from time to time.

I'm really thankful for all you user who jad supported me from my very first update until the end. And I'm very thankful to those who had read and liked my story. And above all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving like this again and I'm sorry for my stories that I'll never finnish.

Thanks you,

Mana


End file.
